my new home and new school
by yoyo141213
Summary: sasuke's sister dark comes back from a school that goes around the world. but dark brings her new bff sakura who is from America back to konaha Japan. will they all find love.read to find out. sxs dxd ixk txs txn hxn kxp let's see. sasuxsaku story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beginning

Hi I'm Sonia Dark Uchiha, I'm 16, and I'm on an airplane because I'm going back home to konaha, Japan. I am in a traveling school that studies around the world and going back to my home town with my bff Sakura Haruno, age 14, who I took with me. I took her for her parents died 9 years ago so I'm like a parent/sister/bff to her. She first lived in America but now she is with me all the way.

Flashback:

A little 4 year old girl with pink hair and emerald eyes was playing but then a brown haired blue eyed girl named Shanna and her group of friends came up and hit her with rock. "look who it is girls, the pink haired freak with a giant forehead like a huge billboard." Said Shanna "let beat her up so we can save the world of her ugliness" all of Shanna's friends yelled yea and started to beat her up. But the pink haired girl felt nothing for she opened her eyes and saw her saver. It was a girl with raven hair and onyx eyes. "Are you ok" asked the raven haired girl "yes thank you" said the pink haired girl "cool my name is Sonia Dark Uchiha what your name" asked Sonia "Sakura Haruno" said sakura "well sakura you can call me dark and what can I call you" dark said "you can call me saku-chan but can I call you dark-sis' asked sakura "of course you can saku-chan" dark said after dark took care of the girls bullying sakura they went under a tree and started to talk

"Dark-sis where are you from I have never seen you here before"

"Well I'm from konaha Japan and I'm here for a national karate competition"

"Oh how old are you"

"I'm 6 what about you saku-chan"

"I'm 4. Hey dark how long will you be here for"

"About 1 year"

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yea why do you ask?"

"You can live with me"

"Really aww you're the best saku-chan" hugs sakura

End of flashback

"Hey dark-sis"

"Yea saku-chan"

"You know this is my first time to Japan and do we have a house"

"Of course I know it your first time and don't worry, oh and we don't have a house we have a-"

"WHAT WEDON'T HAVE A HOUSE BUT WHE-"sakura was cut off by darks hand

"We have a castle ok."

"Oh my bad, wait did you say castle"

"Yea I bought it be for I came to America. My family is filthy rich so I bought a castle"

"Oh ok"

"Oh yea my parents said that my two brothers are going to live with us and there friends plus my old friends"

"Oh hey dark"

"Yea"

"Tell me about your brothers and yours and there friends"

"Ok well there's

Itachi my twin, he's 16 and 1minet younger then me in the 10th grade black hair and onyx eyes and the girls love him

Sasuke is my youngest brother, he's 15 and in your grade which is 9th grade, he has raven hair and shaped like a chicken ass and onyx eyes, all the girls love him

Deidara my bff who's a guy he's 16 10th grade blonde with blue eyes

Sasori my friend he's16 10th grade red head with brown eyes

Hidden my friend he's 16 10th grade bald head blue eyes

Konaha my friend she's 16 her bf is pain 10th grade blue hair with a blue flower blue eyes pierces on her

Pain my friend he's 16 Konaha's gf 10th grade orange hair blue eyes has pierces on him

Kisname Itachi's bff he's 16 10th grade blue hair blue face blue eyes

Zutzo my friend he's 16 10th grade green hair black and white eyes black and white face

Love's plants

Tobi my good friend he's 16 10th grade brown hair red eyes and a good boy

Kakuzu my friend he's 16 10th grade white hair black eyes

Naruto my friend he's 15 9th grade blonde blue eyes hyper active

Neji my friend he's 15 9th grade brown hair and pearl eyes like an ice cube

Shikamaru my friend he's 15 9th grade blackish brownish hair lazy smart ass

Kiba and akamaru his dog he's 15 9th grade brown hair red eyes loves dogs

Hinata my friend she's 14 9th grade dark purple hair pearl eyes and neji's cousin

Tenten my friend she's 14 9th grade brown hair in buns all the time and brown eyes

Temari my friend she's 14 9th grade sandy blond hair in 4 pony's brown eyes

Ino my friend she's 14 9th grade blonde with a pony and blue eye and peppy

That's all of them and there moving in next week and we move in today and get our furniture tomorrow but there is all ready a mattress in all of the rooms so pick any room you want"

"Wow that's a lot of people no wonder why you have a castle oh yea by the way how many rooms are there"

"About 1089 bedrooms, 100 mater bedrooms, 11068 bathrooms, 3000 kitchens, 100 family rooms, 100 dining rooms, 200 indoor pools, 200 outdoor pools, 200 back yards,

50 living room's, 200 changing rooms, 50 offices, 120 computer rooms,1000 shops, 1189 balcony's, 25 skate parks, 25 ice skating arenas, 2000 porches, 5 football stadiums, 5 basket ball arenas, 5 baseball stadiums, 5 soccer stadiums, 5 tennis arenas, 5 ping pong arenas, 5 volley ball arenas, 10 hot springs. 5 beaches, 60 closets, 90 study rooms, 5 archery rooms, 5 weapon rooms, 5 weapon practice rooms.5 arcade rooms, 10 library's, 20 virtual rooms, 50 bomb shelters,100 clubs ,1000 hid out's, and that's all"

"Again wow so how many rooms is that"

"About 22136 rooms in all"

"Wow that a lot"

"Hey look saku-chan where here in Konaha Japan"

"Really dark-sis"

"Yep oh and saku-chan you and me will be in the same school ok"

"Ok now lets get off the jet and into the airport ok"

"Fine with me"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Settle in for were home now

When they came home to there new house that happens to be a castle Sakura jumped for joy as she looked in and started to run all over the place but then dark stopped her so she could give Sakura the map of the castle so she wouldn't get lost in it.

"Saku-chan go pick out your room" dark told sakura

"O.k. but do you all ready have a room" sakura asked dark

"Yep, why do you ask, saku-chan" dark said

"Well can you show me the room next to it" sakura asked

"Well of course I can I can never say no to you" dark said

"Really you can never say no to me!?" sakura said with a whole lot of happy ness

"Yep"

"Then can I jump out of a helicopter"

"NOOOOOO!!"

"But you said you would never say no to me"

"I lied"

"Not fair"

"Yes it is if you kill your self"

"Hmpf"

"Hn"

"Hey dark-sis can I see your room"

"It under construction"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a top secret room that only I repeat I"

"I"

"Can go in and out of that room"

"Can I go in too?"

"Let me think"

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na na hay hey hey goodb-"

"Stop that plz, you can come in but no one else can"

"Yay"

"So go and pick you room"

"O.k."

"And go to sleep once you find you room"

"Fine with me since it already1:07"

"Good to know, well good night" dark said while walking up to her room"

"Good night" salura said following dark to the room which is her new room

THE NEXT DAY

Bum bum buummmmmmm

Dark woke up early and went to Starbucks to get ice coffee for her and an ice latte for sakura. Then she put drinks on the table and ran to sakura's room as fast as she can

"Saku-chan wake up were going the furniture store to get the furniture for the house!!"

"5 more min-"

"Noooo now get ready were going"

"Fine fine" with that she went

"Yay I win haha" dark said and started to slide down the railing of the 6000 step stares.

A few min later

Sakura was wearing a blue skirt, black t-shirt, green sneakers, and a heart shaped neck less that is pink.

Dark was wearing a black mask (like kakashi's) black and dark blue t-shirt with a skull on it, army jeans, black sneakers, and a heart shaped neck less that was dark blue and black.

"Let's go to the store" dark said and they went in to darks favorite black hummer.

At the store

They were done picking out every thing for all the other rooms in the house except there rooms and dark brothers and there friends rooms. Sakura was finished and dark had to go to pick one thing from the pillow section.

At the house

"I'm so sleepy" and with that sakura fell a sleep

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz" dark already fell a sleep

They both fell a sleep on the flour of the stairs

The next day

"Ding dong ding dong" the door bell rang

"WA oh yea the furniture"with that dark woke up sakura and then answered the door

The men ran as fast as they could every were to get it all done

"Dark let's go put furniture in to our rooms"

"Okay but ill help you first" Dark said and then ran to the trucks"

Three days later

"Dark were finally done with the whole house

"Yay"

Sakura's room has cherry blossom wallpaper, dark pink carpet on the whole floor, white sealing, cherry blossom shaped rug, a round bed with black and pink sheets, white book shelf, pink laptop, white desk, brown computer table, black computer, posters and pictures, red dresser, pink and white chairs, and a pink door and on the front of the door it has her name with cherry blossoms on it.

Darks room is top secret so haha

The next

"Sakura get up! Were going to be late for school" Dark yelled while tackling sakura off the bed

Sakura's eyes shot up"What you didn't tell me we had school to day!"

"I didn't sorry, well I'm telling you now, here's your uniform" and with that sakura ran to her closet and changed and when she came out she went straight to her sowing kit and made her uniform cute and sexy.

Sakura's had a t-shirt that was white with buttons that she painted pink with permanent paint and sewed on a cherry blossom's on both of her sleeves, her skirt was blue with black on it, and she had red sneakers on, she had the same neck less that was a pink heart.

Dark had a white t-shirt with skulls on both of the sleeves and black buttons, she had her black mask on, she had black skirt and black sneakers and had her black and dark blue heart neck less on.

CLIFT HANGER!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dark's POV

Well I called Saku-chan and we left really fast cuss we were 10-20 minutes late. As we got there I parked my hummer and we both got out with our skate board in our hands, (btw Sakura's skate board is pink with little hearts and a big cherry petal on it with the pink darkening each moment it goes down. n mines a black board with a big skull with little snakes surrounding it) running to the large building. As we got in a lady with short black hair came to us

"Hello Dark-san, Sakura-san please fallow me to the principles office for your schedules and id's."

Me and Sakura understood and nodded then fallowed her down a hallway.

Normal POV

They entered the room to see a woman sitting and reading what seemed to be 2 files.

"Ah Sakura and Dark I have been expecting you for a while, did you get lost?" she had asked

"No but thanks for asking." Sakura replied

"Well anyways my name is Tsunade and that is my assistant Shizune. Here are your schedules." She had spoken.

Sakura's Schedule

Period 1- homeroom-Kakashi Hatake

Period 2- gym- Gai Maito

Period 3- music- Dark Uchiha

Period 4- math- Asuma Sarutobi

Period 5- social studies- Yamato

Lunch

Period 6- health- Tsunade

Period 7- science- Kurenai Yuhi

Period 8- English- Jiriya

Darks Schedule

Period 1- homeroom- Iruka Umino

Period 2- Math- Kakashi Hatake

Period 3- music- Dark Uchiha

Period 4- gym- Anko

Lunch

Period 5- English- Jiriya

Period 6- health- Tsunade

Period 7- Geography- Yamato

Period 8- science- Orochimaru

And with that they left separate directions.

Sakura's POV

As I entered the room I had seen a whit haired person with a mask just like Dark-sis. As I looked around the class the white haired guy had spotted me and called me upfront.

"Are you Sakura Harano?"

"Yes, are you the teacher?"

"Yes. Please introduce yourself to the class" I stood in the front and had spoken

"Hello I am Sakura Harano and I just moved her, I wish to be friends with you all this year." I felt very nervous

"Thank you Sakura now may you take a seat anywhere." I looked around and a blond girl just pulled my hand towards a table

"Hi, I'm Ino!!"

"Hi I'm Sakura."

"Well Sakura you want to hang out with me and my friends!" I looked at her with a smile and nodded (btw Ino is wearing a short school shirt that's like a tang top and a baby blue colored short shirt but not to short)

"Well Sakura these are my some of my friends the others are in other classes, well this is Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka"

"H-Hello…I'm Hinata Hyuuga, P-Please to meet you."(Hinata was wearing a very long school shirt. It had long sleeves attached and with purple bunny buttons, and a knee length skirt)

"HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, NICE TO MEET YOU!!!!!" (he was wearing a short sleeved shirt with baggy pants and a long black cloak)

"Hn…" I guess you already know who that is… (Wearing the same thing Naruto was wearing but no cloak)

"Yo! I'm Kiba and this is my puppy Akamaru" (Kiba is wearing very baggy pants and a loose shirt and Akamaru is in his pocket)

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura spoke

"You know Sakura I have a feeling that we will be best friends but that's if you want to?" Ino Said

"Sure Ino!" Sakura responded

"Well the bells about to ring, can I see your schedule."

"Sure here you go"

"You have next class with our whole gang that will be great!"

"Cool!" And with that they left to there next class.

Dark's POV

I walked down the halls, going to homeroom. Going through these halls gives such a old feeling, I wonder if there in my homeroom. When I opened the door I saw Senpai standing there. Its been long since I saw Iruka-Senpai, and now he's a teacher!

"IRUKA-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and ran to hug him. He looked at me with surprise and then noticed my necklace and hugged back.

"Dark-Chan is that really you?" he had asked

"Yes Senpai the one and only!" I smiled at him then looked at the class in surprise they were all people around my age. All of a sudden

"Uchiha is that you!" a red haired man asked

"Yep." I replied in a lone voice as if I was about to scream then the bell rang. for some reason I wanted to go home so I went to the principles office

Principles Office

Knock knock

"Come in."

"Tsunade-Sama can I go home I have old memories coming back which is making me feel nauseous." I said after feeling like I've been stabbed.

"Ok but what about Sakura?' She replied

"Can you give here a ride home, here's our address." I said She nodded and I left out the door but heard someone call my name and ignored it and left to go home.

Sakuras POV

"Tsunade-Sama did you call me?"

"yes, Sakura I will be taking you back to your house, Dark had left and told me to."

"is she feeling ok?"

"no, but don't worry she'll be alright"

And with that Sakura left with a awkward feeling.

I walled down and meet everyone in Ino's gang and then the school day ended and I went home with Tsunade-Sama.

When I got home I ran to Dark-Sis room and barged in to see her sitting on her bed she then looked at me and told me to sit.

"yes Dark-Sis?'

"these are the pictures of the people that are living with us, there coming tomorrow."

"OMG I MEET THESE PEOPLE TODAY IN SCHOOL!!!! well some of them."

"well now you know so don't worry." She said

Normal POV

"you know we have to pick out there rooms, so lets go and lable."

"ok Dark-Sis."

and with that they both went around to each door and labled the doors

"oh and the furniture is here so wanna help me put it in there` rooms, don't worry theres mover people who are helping us."

"ok that sound like fun!"

Room POV

Narutos room:

orange walls with a light blue flour and a orange pillow on his blue bed and a laptop on his oak desk and a mini fridge with a mini microwave. Also there is a dresser that is maple and a closet that has his jackets and the dresser has his pants socks and etc.

Hinatas room:

baby purple walls with a nice white carpet in the room and a butterfly shaped bed with butterfly lights in the center of the room and a dresser in her closet and her bed is dark purple shading into light purple and a laptop on her mahogany desk and a nice bookcase with a bunch of books.

Nejis room:

tan walls and a white carpet with a queen sized bed and a bookshelf next to the dresser and near the closet there a maple desk with a laptop.

TenTen room:

cocoa brown walls with a shelf full of weapons and another self filled with trophys and another shelf filled with all kinds of sport iteams. she had a panda shaped bed with black and white sheets and her floor was light red shade.

Shikamarus room:

Green walls with clouds on the sealing with a sky window at the top with brown carpet and a black desk with a laptop on it and a dresser next to the cloud shaped bed and a bookshelf filled with board games and books.

Temaris room:

Sandy walls with white carpet and a light brown desk with a laptop on it also the dresser is combined with the desk and a fan shaped bed

Kibas room:

red walls with blue carpet and a dog house connected to the dresser and the desk with a laptop on it and the bed is shaped like a dog bowl with gray sheets.

Inos room:

blue walls and purple carpet with a big closet filled with all kinds of cloths and a bueaty stand and a bed shaped like a circle

(everyones room has a dresser, bathroom, laptop, balcony, big closets, mini microwaves and fridges, mini tv, a pet of any type, and a phone connected to the wall.)

(I don't feel like telling about how the others rooms like so ya on with the story)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura"s Pov

Me and Dark-sis were really tired by all the work we did today so we had a small dinner and went to the couch and watched a movie, after I passed out just like dark-sis but she fell asleep before me.

Sunday

Normal pov

As the sun ross so did the girls and got ready for the arrival of the new roommates by cleaning the mess they made yesterday and got changed and clean themselves.

As they waited for them both Dark and Sakura had sat back on the couch and on the tv to watch random show on tv. Then a knock cam from the door and it opened and a 2 guys were in front of the door one with shoulder length raven hair and onyx eyes that looked like Dark but guy form and Sasuke came in the house both wearing summer type clothing.

"yo Dark-onii-chan, has been long!" the one with raven hair said.

"Hn…" Sasuke said with a smile on his face

"Hi Otouto-chan, weasel-chan!!!!!" Dark said while taking off her mask.

"Sakura I know you meet Sasuke already but the person next to him is Itachi he's my twin!" Dark told

"Hello." Sakura said

Dark's Pov

as I had told Sakura who Itachi was I had felt some familiar Aura and then hid, it was his aura. The Aura of my old bff, he was here and out for revenge so I went to his room and hid in his shower…which I don't think is a good idea but it would scare him and not kill me.

Sakuras Pov

Dark-sis had ran somewhere but I'm pretty sure she would be back then I saw a blond person who looked like ino but muscular form run up stairs and disappeared.

"he had to go to the bath room Sakura so don't worry, I think he went to his room too." Ino had came next to me and said.

"INO!!!!" I screamed and hugged her

"hey Sakura I didn't know that you were the Person Dark-san brought back." Temari entered with the rest of the people as it seemed.

"ya she stayed with me since I was little so then my parents made her my guardian before they past away." I replied.

"oh well that cool that means will be together forever!" Naruto yelled

everyone smilled but I noticed some people I didn't know at all and stared at them.

normal pov

"ah Sakura these people are also living with us" Itachi said

"this is Sasori, tobi, konaha, kisame, Hiden, zetsu, and Pain."

all the people dark said they looked like was right,

"so sakura can you show us our rooms if that's ok we want to freshen up." pain said

"well all the rooms are labled…oh ya and heres the map and your stuffs in your room so don't worry." Sakura replied.

"thanks!" Konaha replied

"Im a good boy!!!"tobi said as he ran to his room.

then sakura ran to her room to get dressed because they were going out to a private restaurant.

Darks pov

well I heard running so that means everyones going to there rooms…shot someones opening the door! and now the curtains are moving…

Deidaras pov

I got to my room after I went inside the house. I had to find that backstabber quikly, and knowing her she would hid somewhere in my bathroom. THAT GAVE ME AN IDEA!!! I took of my shirt and walked in the bathroom with my towel and heard something in the bathtub as I went inside the bath room. when I opened the curtains I saw her sitting there with such a cute look but it looked like I was gonna eat her like cookie monster with his crazy cookies. I looked at her then smiled and took her chin and kissed her…

Darks pov

I looked at Deidara and then he grabbed my chin and kissed my check then picked me up out of the bathroom and through me on his bed then locked the bathroom door with him inside and then I heard the shower start. I looked with suprize because I haven't had that kind of kiss from him in along time and now he gave me it and went to take a shower. I don't know if I should be mad or happy, mad because he's the one who stole my first kiss when we were little and happy because I get to spend time with him again after a long time.

Flash Back

Darks pov

I walked towards the greatest friend I ever had and my hole group of my friends with Itachi and Kisame because we had a playdate at the playground today.

when we got there we all went to the swings but that was only me and konaha, the guys went to play with the sand box and the slide. Then me and konoha felt some one push us up and down on the swings set, we both turned back to look who it was, and saw a smiling Pain and Deidara, then stopped pushing us and took our hands and ran to different trees. Deidara took me away from pain and konoha too a cherry tree near the bridge. then I looked at him with an innocent look. then he kissed my…

Deidaras pov

I took her too the bridge just like itachi told me to andlooked at her face, it was innocent and cute, I just looked at her then kissed her lips. I then pulled away when I lost my breath and looked at and she was bright red and then felt like my face was red a little.

Darks pov

I looked at him at then said

"That was my first kiss and my longest kiss…" he smiled and looked pretty happy

"good thing I took it then or else I can't be your husband!" he said I blushed a lot and then he kissed my check

"oh and when I kiss you check that means I'll kiss you." he said then took my hand and ran back to the group where I saw a red konoha just like me and we both went to the monkey bars to talk about that.

End of Flash back

Darks pov

when I got back to reality I remembered where I was then I looked at my position, I was lying on his bed and then blushed realy hard and ran away to my room to get ready for tonight.

What they are wearing for tonight

Sakura: a slim red dress with spaghetti straps up to her knees, white high heels, and her hair was in a messy bun.

Ino: a strapless purple dress above the knee a little with a black belt, with black shoes, and her hair is in a regular ponytail.

Hinata: a brown detective dress up to the knees with black flats, and her LONG hair is in a low pony.

Tenten: a black dress with a cowl neck knee high, with white flats, and of course her hair is in buns.

Temari: tan flutter sleeve dress, with green highheels, and hair strait.

Konaha: a monsoon blue dress with white highheels, and hair wavy

Dark: a pink strapless dress slightly above the knees like inos but pink and no belt with red shoes, and hairs strait.

and the guys all wore tux so ya.


End file.
